A Child's Wish
by Strawberry-Apple-Pomegranate B
Summary: HakudoshiKagome Can a wish really mean so much? /ON HOLD/
1. Prologue

B.D.: I'm soooooooooooo bored! ;.; I came up with this fanfic. I don't know why when I have to update my other fanfics. T.T My internet wasn't working, and I don't feel like doing homework right yet. I was listening to Evanescence's Snow White Queen when I started writing this. Hakudoshi might be majorly OOC and if you don't like, don't read. That's your only warning. I'm making the final shard in Inuyasha's father's tomb.

_Kagome – 15, Inuyasha – 17 (ish), Sango – 16, Miroku – 17, Shippo – 5 (maybe 7)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the quote(s) from the song Snow White Queen, only the plot.

**Heavenly Sin**

The stars in the heaven twinkled without a care in the world, high above the earth. Blue-brown eyes watched them, glazed over in thought. Her raven colored hair was fanned out under her head. A boy of about five to seven slept peacefully by her side. The waxing crescent shined bright from the light of the sun, showing it was going to be a full moon in a week or two.

Her eyes looked around at her companions, they were all sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha with his arms crossed and ears twitching ever so once in a while. Sango with her hair behind her, and Kilala at her side, in her kimono top and bottom the covers her Taijia suit. Miroku was up against a tree, arms crossed as well as legs and his staff against his shoulder. Kagome looked back up at the sky, why could they sleep and not her?

The fire in the middle of the lopsided circle had burnt out by not, leaving the moon to keep everything lit with its borrowed light. The blue light made the blue in Kagome's eyes looked deeper and more serene. A smile grazed her face, she had always loved the night, it was calm and peaceful. Unknowingly to her, a boy of five to eight was watching her, a scythe (halbred?) over his shoulder. His grayish-lavender eyes took in everything of the group, how could they not have sensed me yet?

Hakudoshi had been following this group for a few days, since the night after the new moon. The hanyou's treatment to the young, vibrant miko wasn't a suitable one. A smirk overcame his child-like face, how he could treat the miko better than the hanyou. The shikon shards would be found more easily with him and the miko than the whole ragtag group. The hanyou, taijia, monk, fire neko, and kitsune were doing this for their own selfish reasons.

The taijia, her brother; the monk, his Kazaana; the hanyou, the undead miko; the fire neko, she follows her mistress; and the kitsune, so he won't be left behind and that was understandable. White locks fell on young shoulders as a stifled laugh shook Hakudoshi's shoulders. He looked up and saw the soul-stealer of Kikyo. _What bad timing she has,_ ran through Hakudoshi's mind. He sighed as the living miko gasped and feigned sleep as the hanyou opened his eyes and left after the soul-stealers.

Naraku's incarnate's eyes took on a curious look as he saw tears in Kagome's eyes. How the hanyou was breaking her more than her realized. Hakudoshi knew she knew of hate, lies, and all that; but she kept it hidden behind perfectly, _false_, façades. It wasn't that hard to notice; yet the others treated her as if she was a porcelain china doll. Kagome wiped her face with her sleeve and took a deep breath.

A lunar moth caught the time traveling miko's attention as it fluttered past above her. She gave a weak smile at it and sat up, mindful of Shippo. Kagome tucked him in her warm sleeping bag, while she stood. A sigh escaped her lips, before she squared her shoulders and picked up her bow and arrows. The young miko left n the opposite direction as Inuyasha, bent on training her aim.

It was tiresome for her to be continually protected by the others, and Inuyasha kept contrasting her to Kikyo. It was wearing Kagome down mentally and she won't be able to keep up her façades anymore. _Why am I always the one berated and not someone else? It's always Kikyo wouldn't do this, Kikyo wouldn't do that, why me?_ Kagome closed her eyes at the thought. Only to open them as she heard a twig snap, somewhere behind her. The young miko stood stock still, waiting for something to happen.

Hakudoshi mentally cursed as his stepped on a twig he hadn't seen. His eyes darted to the still miko, as she waited for something. After a few minutes, Kagome deemed it safe and continued on her trek, not noticing Hakudoshi behind her. Hakudoshi cursed in his mind at the hanyou's treatment of the miko, it wore down her in her senses. This was why it would be better if _he_ was with the miko not Inuyasha.

Kagome reached a good spot about a mile away from camp. It wasn't too big, or too small, but about in the middle. A thick branch that's attached to a tree, a little to her right, was her target to practice with. Meanwhile, Hakudoshi climbed a tree to watch from a safe distance. Her nearly-white miko energy surrounded the arrow when it was released from the bow.

The arrow missed by a couple of inches, but Kagome was stubborn and tried again. Hakudoshi was intrigued by the miko's stubbornness. _It'll get her killed someday. What a waste if she was,_ his eyes took on a sympathetic look if that was what people called it. He looked to his left at the sense of a demon's presence. The feel of an evil aura froze Kagome in her spot.

She put the arrow, which was in her hand, in the bow in case of attack. The aura shifted and went from behind, only to be injured by a scythe. Kagome's eyes widened in fright and surprise at the sight of the small incarnate. Hakudoshi merely looked at her before turning his attention to the demon. _Rude much. Jeez,_ ran through her mind quickly before leaving.

The demon was a boar demon, a shikon shard in its forehead, and a wound on its front foreleg. It leading its lust for more power. Kagome gasped, "There's a shikon shard in its forehead!" Hakudoshi looked back at her as she clamped her hands over her mouth. That was another reason why he was interested in her.

_Damn it! Bad Kagome, bad! He's an enemy! _Kagome mentally berated herself on speaking out loud. Her eyes open –which she closed when she was in thought- to the demon trying to prepare to charge. Her instincts kicked in and she aimed her bow. The young miko temporarily forgot about the child-like incarnate and fired her arrow. Hakudoshi had to get out of the way of her holy energy that surrounded her arrow.

His right sleeve was singed, but he was fine. Hakudoshi looked up to see the arrow strike the boar in the head, next to the shikon shard. It let out a shriek, making Kagome and Hakudoshi cringe at the sound of it. The demon fell to the ground with a loud thud. Hakudoshi went up to the boar as Kagome was trying to reopen her ear canal from the shriek.

When he took the shikon jewel shard out, the body disintegrated into ashes. Hakudoshi made a decision in his mind about the shikon shard. He walked towards the living miko, who in turn stepped back in defense, and held the shard out. Kagome's eyes held confusion, _wasn't Hakudoshi our enemy? Why is he giving me the shard? The must be a catch._ Nothing in Hakudoshi's eyes betrayed his thoughts to the miko as she looked into them.

That was how Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala found them. Inuyasha took out his sword, fully transformed and pointing at Hakudoshi. Sango and Miroku were in defensive positions while Inuyasha was in an offensive one. "Give Kagome the shard, Hakudoshi! Then step back so I can kill you!" came an order from Inuyasha. "I was going to, but on one condition," the white child replied, looking over at Inuyasha.

-------

B.D.: I'm bored. It's my first attempt at a HakudoshiKagome fanfic. No flames please. It's been awhile since I last seen any Inuyasha episode, so don't blame me for anything that might not be right. R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

B.D.: Here's the first chapter. Though, it's technically chapter 2, its chapter 1. I was listening to Prayer Of The Refugee by Rise Against.

_(Same Ages)_

**The Demon Within**

Naraku looked up at Kagura from Kanna's mirror, which gave him a view of what his incarnate was doing. His eyes told Kagura all she needed to know. The wind demoness left a few minutes later, leaving Naraku alone with his other incarnate. Kanna was silent through the exchange. She didn't flinch when a smirk lined her father's face at the thought of capturing the young miko.

She would be a great asset to destroying Inuyasha and his little ragtag group. The smirk turned into a twisted, malicious-filled smile. Yes, and he could absorb the Lord of the West's power as an added bonus, as well. And he could try and absorb the miko's raw, untrained power; helping to prevent him being harmed by the holy powers of priests, monk, and priestesses. In the end, Naraku got everything that he wanted.

---

Kagura flew silently to where the group was. She looked down and recognized the Soul Stealer's of the undead priestess, Kikyo. Narrowing her eyes, the wind sorceress landed on the ground, her feather returning to her hair. No sooner had that happened, Kikyo stepped out of the tree line into the clearing Kagura was in. The undead miko's eyes reflected nothing to the wind demoness, reflecting her soul, or lack thereof.

"So, Naraku is interested in my reincarnation, is he?" questioned Kikyo, Kagura gave no answer.  
"He's wasting his time. She's a pathetic copy of the original. Tell him that, will you?" Kikyo continued.  
Kagura narrowed her red eyes, "I don't need to." Her hope was in the hands of the so-called 'pathetic copy' to free her and Kanna. The wind sorceress would somehow divert what she was supposed to do and make it look like someone interfered.

Turning her back to the priestess, Kagura drew a feather from her hair and flew away, continuing her trek to where Hakudoshi and Kagome were. The wind was whipping her bangs around her forehead, though her twin garnet pools remained unwavering. Kagura knew not to get her hopes up, should her plan to divert Naraku's plan fail. _No it has to work. I am the wind, I am meant to be free!_ She thought confidently, if not for herself, then for Kanna and Hakudoshi. The plan had to work, or all hope was lost because of Naraku.

---

"No way! Give Kagome the shard with no condition!" Inuyasha was getting furious now. "Why should I listen to you? You were with Kikyo, were you not?" a question from Hakudoshi counters Inuyasha's barks. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha in disbelief, tears in her blue-brown eyes, as Inuyasha falters over the question. Her feet moved to the side away from the group and back. Hakudoshi puts his hand down and latches onto Kagome's left sleeve with his hand –that's holding onto the shikon shard.

Blue-brown pools looked at the white child, tears were blurring her vision. An older version of the incarnation replaced the younger one. A slender (not too slender), boy-ish face; longer, bushy, white hair; cunning, purplish-gray eyes that revealed nothing to the world is what Kagome saw. His clothes were similar, but there was a difference to them, the hakamas were longer and not as puffy; his haori was more fitting on his older frame. The image was gone the instant the young miko identified the different features of the older Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha was fuming, steam practically coming out of his dog ears, "Let her go, Hakudoshi! This is your last warning!" The incarnate merely glanced at the hanyou from the corner of his eye. The miko looked at him, as if seeing something, what was it? His eyes narrowed fractionally; there were tears in her eyes, damn hanyou.

"Why should I? She doesn't seem to be moving much, as is," his simple statement further enraged the inu-hanyou.

---

Kagura was above them, watching the whole thing. Hakudoshi always knew how to irritate his enemies. The wind sorceress twitched her fingers; Inuyasha was going to make a wrong move. He was going to use the Wind Scar, with the young miko right there. Her crimson pools narrowed, the hanyou was truly an idiot.

Inuyasha decided to make his move.

---

Inuyasha jumped up into the air, his heirloom from his father behind his head to do perform the Wind Scar. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, Inuyasha was going to actually harm her! _He said he wouldn't harm me! _Rambled Kagome's mind, she failed to notice Kagura above them. Blue-brown pools watched in slow motion as the sword made its dissent, to the ground. Right as the energy was to be released, a powerful gust of wind prevented it from happening and forming.

Hakudoshi calmly looked over at Kagura, "So, Naraku sent you here? Does he not think I can do it myself?" Kagura had no answer, but put the feather back, and kept out her fan that she used to neutralize the Wind Scar. Molten golden eyes glared hatefully at the wind demoness. Sango and Miroku were surprised and stayed in the defensive position; Kagura was formidable, if she were to stay in battle and not leave. She did slaughter a pack of wolves and Wolf demons, after all.

Kilala growled, but knew better than to attack, she wouldn't risk harm befalling her mistress' friend. Shippo had fear in his eyes; he couldn't stand the thought of losing his mother figure to Naraku. Kagome looked at Kagura in confusion, sure Naraku sent her, but why had he sent her? Kagura looked as calm as ever, a smirk graced her red lips, "Can't use Tessaiga, Inuyasha? What a shame. You won't be able to protect the young miko, nor do you really not care for her at all, with how you were going to use the Wind Scar." Kagome's eyes widened, and Inuyasha growled in agitation.

He remark was predictable, "How the hell would you know?! She's a wench anyway." Kagura's eyes narrowed dangerously, it was as she thought, he only had eyes for the undead priestess. Kagome's twin pools were filling with tears, had he really said that about her, to an enemy no less?! Hakudoshi looked disinterestedly between the two groups, before looking over at Kagome. The hanyou will die along with Naraku; it was a plan Hakudoshi planned to execute shortly after the evil hanyou's fall.

Kagura closed her fan and took a feather out of her hair, taking Hakudoshi and Kagome with her. "Get back here damn it!" rang through the forest from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked on in disbelief as Kagura flew away with their best friend. Shippo was devastated watching his second mother growing distant in the distance. Tears poured down his cheeks as sobs racked his small frame.

---

Naraku watched in satisfaction as his plan became ever more real. The miko's power was soon to be his for the taking. Then after that, Lord Sesshoumaru's power was his. Naraku smirked even more, his chunk of the jewel glowing darkly with the negative energy in it. Kanna watched all of this, but made no sign of actually paying attention to Naraku.

-------

B.D.: Here's chapter 1! … I was going to write more, but I had to have a somewhat good cliffhanger. R&R!


End file.
